Saat Kirino Sakit
by AyaKira SanOMaru
Summary: "Hei. Kau harus makan."/Kirino menggeleng/"Kirino, jangan seperti anak kecil."/Kisah Tusurgi yang lagi merawat Kirino yang lagi sakit. Rate T sedikit menjurus M. TsurugixKirino./Kembalinya author setelah ngilang sekian lama ..


**INAZUMA ELEVEN GO!**

 **Tsurugi K. & Kirino R.**

 **Gender : Romannce.**

 **Rating : T hampir menjurus M**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **Holaa Minna~ Author kembali lagi setelah vakun selama ini. Hehehe, maklum ya mungkin ada sedikit typo karna Author langsung mempublisnya setelah selesai diketik. Gomen ya Author lagi menyelesaikan Skripsi yang baru masuk tahap proposal. Entah kenapa tahap bimbingannya itu bikin galau sejagat raya. Ne biar gak banyak bacot silahkan dibaca. Semoga para pembaca suka ^^**

.

.

.

.

Hujan deras kembali mengguyur kota saat hari menjelang sore. Pemuda itu sedang tidak berada dirumahnya, tapi sedang berada dirumah korban deman yang mebuatnya harus libur dari kegiatan club. Tsurugi berdiri diruang tamu dengan menggenakan baju merah dan celana jins yang selalu dipakainya saat usai latihan club. Pemuda itu menatap hujan yan sedang turun dihalaman lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang sedang meringkuk diatas sofa. Kirino Ranmaru sedang tertidur dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan sebuah kompres didahinya. Tsurugi mengambil kompres tersebut lalu dicelupkan kedalam baskon berisi air dingin dan kembali menaruhnya didahi Kirino sambil sesekali mengusap helai pinknya.

Guk Guk

Seekor anjing kecil berwarna putih dengan bercak coklat berjalan menuju Tsurugi.

"Kau lapar?"

Guk

Anjing itu mengibas – ngibaskan ekornya. Tsurugi berjalan kearah konter dapur lalu mencari sereal yang ada dilaci bagian bawah serta sebuah mangkok kecil. Setelah menuangkan sereal anjing tersebut melahapnya dengan rakus.

Tsurugi berjalan menuju sofa, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh puncak kening Kirino yang masih terasa hangat.

" _Demannya belum turun."_

Pemuda itu mengacak rambut frustasi. Melihat Kirino tergeletak dengan suhu tubuh diatas normal merupakan hal yang pertama kali bagi Tsurugi. Pasalnya pemuda berambut pink itu selalu menjaga kesehatannya. Jika sekarang dia jatuh sakit, itu urusan lain lagi. Akhirnya Tsurugi memutuskan untuk membawa Kirino kedalam kamar. Akan lebih baik jika pemuda itu tidur dikasur ketimbang disofa.

Setelah membuat posisi yang nyaman untuk Kirino dan menyelimutinya Tsurugi berjalan menarik kursi yang ada didekat meja belajar lalu meletakannya disamping tempat tidur.

.

.

.

 **-Flash Back-**

Tsurugi menggiring bola menuju gawang. Dan seperti biasa Kirino yang menjadi Defender bersiap menghadang Tsurugi.

Kirino menghadang Tsurugi. Pemuda bermbut biru itu dapat melihat wajah Kirino yang sedikit pucat. Kirino berusaha merebut bola yang dibawa oleh Tsurugi. Mereka memperebutkan bola dengan sengit. Badan mereka sempat bergesekan dan Tsurugi merasakan sedikit panas yang berlebih dari kulit Kirino.

" _Kirino."_

BRUK

Kirino ambruk dilapangan membuat para pemain menghampiri dirinya.

"Kirino!" Shindou menghampiri Kirino.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Ryoma mulai penasaran.

"Badannya panas. Dia demam." Ucap Shindou setelah mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

Endou lalu mengangkat dan mengendong Kirino ala bridal, membawanya menuju Ruang Kesehatan diikuti oleh Shindou. Tsurugi menatap kepergian mereka dengan pandangan khawatir. Mengingat dulu Kirino pernah mengalami hal yang sama.

"Sebaiknya kau menjaganya Tsurugi." Sangoku berucap sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Benar, sebagai pacar yang baik memang harus begitu kan."

Sontak saja wajah Tsurugi memerah hingga telinga. Sejak resmi pacaran beberapa bulan lalu, banyak anggota Raimon yang menjahilinya. Para pemain Raimon langsung tertawa terbahak – bahak saat melihat wajah Tsurugi yang semerah tomat.

"Bwahahaha." Nishiki sampai memegang perutnya karna tertalau banyak tertawa.

Dan Tsurugi langsung berlari menyusul Kirino ke Ruang Kesehatan menghindari kejailan teman setimnya.

 **-End Flashback-**

.

.

.

"Eng~" Kirino mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba untuk fokus dan melihat Tsurugi yang ada didepannya.

"Hei. Kau harus makan." Tsurugi mengambil semangkuk bubur dan menyendok isinya.

Kirino menggeleng, kembali bergelut didalam selimut. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin makan dan minum obat sekarang.

"Kirino, jangan seperti anak kecil." Tsurugi menaruk kembali mangkok tersebut lalu menyibak selimut, memperlihatkan wajah Kirino yang masih memerah dan hangat.

Kirino cemberut lalu perlahan bangun dan duduk didepan Tsurugi.

"Jangan cemberut begitu." Tsurugi mengusap wajah Kirino dengan punggung tangannya.

"Tapi aku tak ingin makan."

"Kalau kau tidak makan kapan kau akan sembuh?"

Kirino merenggut, tapi akhirnya menurut juga. Tsurugi lalu menyuapkan bubur dan Kirino dengan terpaksa menghabiskannya.

Setelah selesai makan dan minum obat Tsurugi membaringkan Kirino kembali untuk melanjutkan istirahatnya.

"Aku akan menginap. Jika tak ada yang menjagamu aku takut penyakitmu semakin parah." Ucap Tsurugi lalu membelai pipi Kirino yang terasa hangat.

"Eng~ Tanganmu dingin." Kirino meraih tangan Tsurugi, menggenggam tangan yang kini sedingin es.

"Itu karna aku tak sakit." Tsurugi menrik tangannya lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku akan membuat makan malam." Tsurugi meninggalkan Kirino sendiri didalam kamar.

.

.

.

Tsurugi berdiri didepan konter daput dengan berberapa bahan makanan. Kirino masih memiliki beberapa bahan makanan.

"Aku akan buat Furikage Gohan." Ucapnya kemudian mengambil telur dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Saat sedang asik memasak dengan serius tiba-tiba Tsurugi merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kyousuke" Kirino memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang, membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Tsurugi.

Tsurugi awalnya kaget saat Kirino memeluknya, tapi memanggil nama dengan suara yang serak membuat bulu kuduk Tsurugi agak berdiri. Tsurugi menoleh melihat Kirino masih setia membenamkan wajahnya dilehernya. Alhasil membuat Tsurugi menghentikan acara masakanya dan melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu.

Tsurugi mngatupkan tangannya disekeliling wajah Kirino.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau bangun?"

"Aku tak ingin dikamar sendirian." Kirino merenggut. Kirino jarang merenggut.

" _Apa ini akibat sakit?"_

Jujur saja kalau setiap hari Kirino begini, bisa gawat.

"Kau ini." Tsurugi mencubit pipi Kirino. Lalu mendudukkan pemuda itu diruang makan.

"Aku akan membuatkan Furikage Gohan dengan telur."

Kirino hanya menggangguk dan Tsurugi kembali focus terhadap masakannya. Setelah selesai Tsurugi menaruh nasi hangat didepan Kirino lalu menaburkan Furikage Gohan dengan diatasnya. Kirino menatap takjup masakan Tsurugi. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan duduk dihadapan Kirino lalu makan bersama pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Kirino berbaring disofa ruang tamu. Tsurugi kemudian menyusul pemuda itu sambil membawa selimut. Tsurugi menyelimuti Kirino dan mengelus wajah yang kini sudah tidak memerah lagi.

GUK GUK

"Ah! Aku hampir melupakanmu." Tsurugi kembali berjalan kekonter dapur dan mengeluarkan sereal anjing.

"Maaf ya Yuuki, aku terlalu foKus dengan Kirino hingga melupakanmu." Tsurugi mengelus kepala anjing itu lalu kembali menatap Kirino.

Entah kenapa Tsurugi mendapat ide untuk menjahili sang kekasih yang sedang sakit. Tsurugi menaruh wajahnya diceruk leher Kirino kemudian menghisap pelan daerah itu.

"Nnn..Ts-Tsurugi." Kirino membuka kelopak matanya dan melihat Tsurgi sedang menindihnya. Kirino mencoba mendorong Tsurugi tapi malah dirinya semakin ditekan dengan berat badan pemuda itu.

"Ahh~" Kirino tanpa sengaja mendesah saat Tsurugi menggigit dan menjilat lehernya.

Tsurugi memperhatikan Kirino yang kini berada dibawahnya. Memandangi kiss mark yang baru saja dibuatnya. Dirinya ingin sekali menyerang Kirino sekarang, tapi dia tak ingin jika besok penyakit pemuda itu bertambah.

"Gomen. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku." Tsurugi mengcup bibir Kirino dengan lembut. Setelah beberapa detik Tsurugi menatap wajah Kirino yang memerah.

Tsurugi tersenyum lalu bangkit dan mmenggendong Kirino ala Bridal, membawa pemuda itu menuju kamar. Kirino tidak protes, malah pemuda itu mengambil kesempatan dengan melakukan apa yang tadi Tsurugi lakukan.

"Akh!" Tsurugi mengaduh saat Kirino terlalu kuat mengigit lehernya.

Kirino tersenyum nakal karna berhasil membuat kiss mark pada Tsurugi.

BRUKK

Tsurugi menghempaskan Kirino keatas kasur, lalu menindih pemuda itu. Kirino yang agak kanget tidak sempat menhindar saat Tsurgi menahan tangannya agak tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ran, kau berani sekali ya melakukan itu padaku." Ucap Tsurugi lalu mengunci semua pergerakan Kirino.

"Kau kira hanya kau saja yang bisa melakukan itu." Kirino tersenyum mengejek. Pemuda itu tak tau kalau kata – katanya akan memacu Tsurugi untuk melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak akan dia bayangkan.

"Aaahhhh~"

 **~OMAKE~**

 **Yap! CUT! CUT! CUT!**

 **Sampai disana aja adegannya Tsurugi.**

 **Inget fic ini ratenya T bukan M yaa.**

 **Kalau mau lanjut sono bikit disebelah ratenya M. *ditendang Tsurugi.**

 **Oke! Untuk sementara sampai disini Minna san, kapan – kapan saya lanjut sehabis digembleng Grand Teori sama master pembimbing 1 *lemes mendadak.**

 **Ini udh bimbingan ke 3x dan revisiannya banyak banget.**

 **Buwat Ira-chan, ini kak udah buatin fic pesenannya. Kaliini boleh deh nosebleed dan senyumngaje sepuasnya. ^^**

 **Dan untuk Sakurai Yuichii semoga senang dengan fic ini. Maaf baru Author baru bisa kembali sekarang setelah sekian lama. padahal banyak punya corat - coretan, tapi tetap aja idenya mati ditengah jalan.**

 **Akhir kata tolong reviewnya minna..**


End file.
